La luchadora y el playboy asustado
by Leskanny
Summary: Alayne Delacroix ha tomado la decisión de quitarse la vida, sin embargo parece que el universo tiene otros planes para ella. ¿Será capaz de llevar a cabo su trágico cometido o tal vez encuentre una razón para seguir luchando? - Dedicado a mi querida hermana de vinagre, la genial Alayne Delacroix.


Alayne se sentó en la cornisa del instituto a esperar que todo el mundo abandonase el centro. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, las mejillas húmedas y los labios agrietados y resecos, sus piernas, que ahora colgaban a muchos metros por encima del suelo, se balanceaban como si no pesaran más que una pluma y las palmas de sus manos se apoyaban perezosamente en el suelo a ambos lados de su cuerpo, apenas intentando agarrarse. El viento soplaba impasible con una fuerza impropia para aquella época del año, traía consigo el olor de la tierra mojada, del césped recién cortado y la promesa de libertad que la joven tanto ansiaba y al mismo tiempo, contradiciendo sus propios buenos propósitos, empujaba el cuerpo y el oscuro cabello de Alayne hacia atrás como si tratara de alejarla de su inevitable destino.

Para la joven de dieciocho años, que siempre había luchado para alcanzar sus sueños sin tener en cuenta los sacrificios que éstos pudieran suponer, que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a cambiar todo aquello que le parecía injusto o lamentable en su vida, la noticia que acababan de darle había resultado devastadora y es que al parecer, no bastaba con que le arrebataran su intimidad en casa o con que su mejor amiga estuviera a punto de marcharse con una beca de estudios a otro país no, sin duda el universo no consideraba que aquello fuera suficiente, pues al tocar el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases, se había encontrado frente a frente con su novio, que no solo la había ignorado descaradamente, sino que además la había apartado de un empujón para pegar sus asquerosos labios a los de la chica que salía del aula detrás de ella, que para más inri era la mujer más irritante y odiosa sobre la faz del planeta.

Hundida y sin saber muy bien qué pensar o cómo reaccionar, Alayne Delacroix se había alejado con paso firme hasta el final del pasillo, con la mirada clavada en la hilera de taquillas del fondo mientras contenía las lágrimas, la frustración y la rabia con todas sus fuerzas y es que ¿de qué le habría servido montar en cólera y patearles el trasero a aquellos dos miserables que se besuqueaban a sus espaldas? ¿De qué le habría servido mostrarse débil y llorar delante de tanta gente, acaso habría podido cambiar algo? Como mucho habría conseguido que se rieran de ella o que la recordasen como a la pobre cornuda violenta a la que humillaron públicamente, pero si se iba como si no hubiese pasado nada, demostraría al mundo que no había quien pudiera con ella, aunque aquello no fuese más que una patética mentira para conservar su orgullo frente a los demás estudiantes.

La joven agitó la cabeza para tratar de borrar aquella desagradable imagen de sus recuerdos, pero por mucho que se esforzara no podía olvidar la descarada sonrisa de Castiel al apartarla de su camino o la risita coqueta de la idiota de Amber a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo habría conseguido que el chico se interesara en ella, acaso tenía poderes o tal vez unos genitales de oro?

Mientras Alayne meditaba en su lugar preferido, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez aquel mundo estaría mejor sin ella o mejor dicho, que ella estaría mucho mejor lejos de aquel lugar que con tanto empeño había intentado desterrarla durante los últimos años y cuanto más lo pensaba, más fuerza cobraba su idea de saltar al vacío y despedirse de todo aquello que le había hecho daño. Así que convencida de que la decisión que había tomado era la acertada, cerró los ojos, levantó las manos del suelo y justo cuando iba a inclinarse hacia adelante para dejarse caer, se abrió la puerta a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola de tal modo que de forma involuntaria y siguiendo unos impulsos de supervivencia que creía haber perdido tan solo unos segundos antes, se aferró al estrecho pie metálico que sustentaba la barandilla a su izquierda.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, puede resumirse como el duelo de miradas más intenso y silencioso de la historia, pues allí estaba ella, la eterna luchadora derrotada dispuesta a sobrevivir unos minutos más y justo en el umbral de la puerta, un chico rubio de piel bronceada de quién solo conocía el nombre por casualidad y su fama de mujeriego.

—Bien… ahora quédate muy quieta, no tengas miedo y respira hondo.

Alayne frunció ligeramente el ceño, apartó la mirada del chico unos instantes para observar el pie de la baranda y después volvió a mirar a Dake entre confusa y divertida. —¿Me lo dices a mí o intentas tranquilizarte a ti mismo? —por primera vez aquel día, Delacroix soltó una carcajada, bueno tal vez sería más correcto decir que se le escapó una sutil risita. Podía imaginarse perfectamente la escena que estaba contemplando el joven y sabía que no era algo que uno pudiera tomarse a risa, pero la idea de que el chico sexy conquistador estuviese más asustado que la suicida resultaba algo cómica. ¿No debería ser ella quien sintiera miedo?

—Sshh, shh, tranquila, tranquila… —repetía el surfista mientras avanzaba con cautela hacia la muchacha, tratándola como si fuese un gatito asustado atrapado en la cima de un árbol, un símil muy alejado de la realidad, por cierto.

—Todo va a salir bien, tú solo mírame a los ojos y respira, confía en mí.

La pobre Alayne no sabía si enfadarse por la interrupción, reír o intentar tranquilizar al hombre, de cualquier modo y al margen de lo cómica que fuera la expresión en el rostro del muchacho, no pudo evitar fijarse en lo dulce que era su gesto y también sus palabras, porque en un mundo en el que las personas ya no se preocupan más que por sí mismos, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que aparezca un caballero al rescate?

La adolescente abrió la boca para decirle que todo estaba bien y que no necesitaba ayuda, sin embargo se encontró a sí misma incapaz de articular palabra, ¿era posible quizá que quisiera ser salvada?

—Muy bien —en mitad de su reflexión, notó una calidez que inundaba su cuerpo. Dake, que hasta la fecha solo se había preocupado de satisfacer sus instintos más básicos, rodeó la cintura de Alayne con un brazo y agarró uno de los brazos de la joven con delicadeza, solo para alejarla después de la cornisa y llevarla a una zona más segura de la azotea.

—Ya está, ¿No ha sido tan difícil, verdad? —le susurró al oído, justo antes de soltar un largo y profundo suspiro de alivio que hizo temblar el cuerpo de Alayne.

Durante varios minutos, los dos estudiantes se quedaron inmóviles en el suelo, Dake se había dejado caer sobre su trasero, sentándose en el sucio suelo de ladrillo rojizo con las piernas estiradas y Delacroix había quedado sentada de espaldas a él, entre sus piernas, con el cuerpo laxo como el de una muñeca y su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del joven, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón. El brazo del rubio continuaba firmemente sujeto a la cintura de Alayne, mientras que la otra mano, que antes había sujetado el brazo de la muchacha, había ido a entrelazar sus dedos con los de la adolescente y los apretaba con fuerza, como si tratase de asegurarse de que no la perdía, de que ambos estaban a salvo.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer en un sitio tan peligroso? —habló de nuevo el chico, tras los cinco minutos de silencio más perfectos en la vida de Alayne. —¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera aparecido justo en el momento oportuno?

La joven volvió a abrir la boca, dispuesta a contarle sus intenciones y tal vez a regañarle por haberla detenido, pero por primera vez en su vida, Alayne sentía que todo tenía sentido, su corazón, que había estado profundamente dormido durante más de la mitad de su corta existencia, había empezado a latir con una fuerza y entusiasmo maravillosos, su piel se había vuelto sensible al tacto de otro ser humano y todos los malos pensamientos que la habían invadido y torturado hasta hacía apenas unos minutos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. De pronto aquella excursión a la azotea cobraba un nuevo sentido y es que, ¿quién podía afirmar que no hubiese llegado hasta allí, que no hubiese sufrido lo indecible solo para llegar a ese momento, para llegar junto a Dake?

O tal vez sólo haya sido casualidad y un poco de suerte .

En contra de los deseos de Alayne, Dake terminó por liberarla y pronto se puso en pie. —Vamos, no falta mucho para que cierren el instituto y no quiero quedarme aquí encerrado —le ofreció una mano a la chica y en cuanto ésta hubo aceptado su ofrecimiento la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Acto seguido le soltó la mano y le dio la espalda para caminar hasta la puerta. A pesar de que no lo demostrase, Dake todavía estaba algo asustado por la situación que acababa de vivir ya que por muy mal que pensaran de él, no era tan tonto como para no comprender lo que estaba haciendo su compañera Alayne, la había estado observando durante los últimos meses, se había informado sobre sus gustos, sus aficiones, sus horarios de clase incluso… probablemente la conocía mejor que el desalmado de Castiel o por lo menos, lo suficientemente bien como para saber a dónde ir a buscarla después de la traición del pelirrojo.

—¡Dake espera!

El rubio se detuvo un instante, su corazón empezó a palpitar más deprisa de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Sabe mi nombre…

Alayne se acercó al muchacho y no paró hasta colocarse a su lado, después le mostró su sonrisa más sincera y le dio las gracias de todo corazón. Es cierto que aquel no era el desenlace que ella había esperado, pero ¡diantres! ¿No era acaso mucho mejor?

—Si no llega a ser por ti…

—Ni lo menciones —el muchacho la acompañó hasta la puerta, le indicó que pasara delante como todo un buen caballero y fue entonces, justo entonces cuando…

—Aunque si quisieras agradecérmelo con un beso tampoco me negaría, ¿sabes? —miró a su acompañante de arriba abajo, analizando cada curva de su cuerpo con total descaro, desnudándola con la mirada sin siquiera intentar disimular sus intenciones, se inclinó hacia adelante hasta dejar sus labios a tan solo unos centímetros de los de la joven y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa seductora que Alayne le había visto usar tantas veces antes en los pasillos.

—Sólo pides eso… —de mucho mejor humor y con los ánimos por las nubes, Delacroix decidió seguirle el juego; apoyó un par de dedos en el vientre de Dake y fue caminando con ellos por su torso hasta llegar a sus labios, disfrutando cada espasmo de sus músculos bajo la camiseta mientras peleaba contra el rubor que amenazaba con pintarle las mejillas. —Yo que estaba tan dispuesta a… —colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del surfista, se puso de puntillas para quedar a su altura, acercó los labios al oído del joven y se los humedeció lentamente.

—¿Tan dispuesta a…? —preguntó con voz queda el muchacho, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—¡A darte una palmadita en la espalda y marcharme corriendo, inocentón! —Alayne cumplió con su promesa de darle una palmadita en la espalda, se apartó de Dake antes de que éste pudiera detenerla y se marchó corriendo escaleras abajo mientras reía a pleno pulmón, sintiéndose por primera vez realmente viva.

FIN


End file.
